Patch is a convenient and effective dosage form for wound protection or administration of a drug to the body. The patch is requested to stably maintain the quality for a long time and have good adhesion property.
As a patch having such adhesion property, for example, patent document 1 and patent document 2 disclose patches having an adhesive layer comprised of a crosslinked rubber component having a functional group. In Example 4 of patent document 1, it is described with regard to such patch that oozing of an adhesive in 3 mm or less was observed in the peripheral area of a test piece. Thus, the patches are presumed to have insufficient cohesion force. Moreover, the patches of these documents may have unsatisfactory stability in patch quality due to the presence of the functional group in the rubber component. As shown above, none of the conventional patches sufficiently meet the above-mentioned requirements.    non-patent document 1: JP-A-03-127727    non-patent document 2: JP-A-10-151185